yo quiero cerrar tus heridas
by bells.swan.vulturi.masen
Summary: Edward tiene heridas bella también solo se distinguen por algo ella las supero el no podrá ella cerrarlas -olvídalo- le dije al borde de las lagrimas -yo quiero cerrar tus heridas- el me miro y dijo-lo siento creo que es demasiado tarde- y cerro la puerta
1. Chapter 1

**-Vale ya estate quieto Edward-** le roge por decima vez **-no quiero-** dijo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho **–ya esta Carlisle solo falta peinarlo pero sabes que eso es un caso imposible-** dije riendo al momento de pasar una mano cariñosamente por su rebelde cabellera y camine hacia mi esposo me abrase a su torso y miramos embelesados a nuestro hijo Edward quien un poco enfadado miraba su mueble de discos que tenía en su cuarto pegada a una pared.

Baje aun abrazada a Carlisle quien me sonreía **–llama a los niños yo preparo el coche-** me dijo cariñosamente al oído **-está bien amor-** le dije y bese sus labios **-Alice, Emmett bajen niños que ya tenemos que irnos si no Rosalie no nos lo perdonara-** dije un poco alto para que me escucharan allá arriba.

Alice quien vestía un hermoso vestido rosa chicle con dos coletas bajo perseguida de Emmett quien traía un traje negro y tras ellos un aburrido Edward también de traje.** –mama!-** gritaba Alice casi llorando llegue a ella y la tome en brazos** –que pasa pequeña?-** ella paso sus manitas por el cuello **–Emmett me quiere jalar mis coletas-** dijo y Emmett bajo la mirada** –solo quería jugar contigo Alice-** dijo Emmett un poco triste y corrió hacia afuera con Carlisle **–como siempre Alice tu siempre eres la causante de nuestras lagrimas-** dijo amargamente mi pequeño Edward baje a mi pequeña Alice justo cuando Carlisle abría la puerta del coche y Edward entraba en el.

Carlisle lo miro extrañado luego a Emmett y al último ami decidí llevarme a Alice enfrente conmigo **–que pasa querida?**- me susurro Carlisle cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca **–Edward aun no puede olvidar Carlisle eso pasa-** dije mirándolo tristemente el sabia a lo que me refería… Carlisle prefirió dejar el tema así me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto cinco minutos después Emmett y Edward iban atrás cada uno pegado a una ventana dejando en medio un gran espacio Alice se tambaleaba en mi regazo mientras yo arreglaba sus coletas y Carlisle los miraba de vez en cuando.

Llegamos al lugar era una enorme mansión pero aun así muy linda en cuanto salimos los pequeños Hale salieron al encuentro de sus amigos Rosalie estaba muy feliz de que pudiéramos ir al recital ella cantaría y Jasper tocaría la guitarra –vamos t**ía Esme que después no alcanzaran lugar y en la academia los mejores lugares son los de enfrente-** dijo rose emocionada jalando de mi mano sonreí y camine tras ella **–si tío Carlisle rose tiene razón-** dijo jasper mientras arrastraba a Carlisle casi como rose ami nos dejaron en el salón central y ellos se fueron a preparar.

Estuvimos ahí todo el recital y nos divertimos mucho fue ya al ultimo los presentaron la Miss Clearwater **–bien como dicen lo mejor llega al último con ustedes Rosalie y Jasper Hale-** dijo sonriendo y salió del lugar se levanto el telón dejándonos ver a una hermosa Rosalie envuelta en un hermoso vestido verde el cual traía un lazo blanco a la altura del pecho con sus rizos sueltos solo recogido por una diadema y a un guapo Jasper de traje blanco con su guitarra y un sombrero del color del vestido de rosalie le sonrió a su hermana y el show comenzó la voz de Rosalie resonó por todo el lugar y también los finos sonidos que salían de la guitarra de Jasper quien sonriente tocaba para su hermana la cual no solo cantaba hermoso al son que le daba su hermano si no que también danzaba alrededor de Jasper haciéndole sonreír.

Tengo tanto miedo

De que olvides lo que te quiero

Y de que con el paso del tiempo

Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo

Tengo tantísimo miedo

Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo

Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo

Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada

Tengo planeado en mi mente

Como robarte tus besos para siempre

Tiene que dar resultado

Voy a amarte tanto

Que de pronto te veras llorando

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido

Me moriré o lo lograre

Ya no seré precavida

Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa

Puede doler el recuerdo

Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso

Tengo planeado en mi mente

El acto perfecto para retenerte

Voy a vencer a mi miedo

Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna

Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos

Un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra

No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di

Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti

Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz

Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare

No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare

Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder

Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido

En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre

Termino de cantar y se puso de rodillas frente a Jasper quien en cuanto termino dejo la guitarra de lado y tomo la mano de rosalie le ayudo a levantarse y juntos hicieron una reverencia al publico todos estallaron en aplausos y el telón se volvió a cerrar dando por finalizada esta velada ya que rosalie y Jasper habian ganado íbamos hacia su camerino cuando hable **-como me hubiera gustado verte ahí Edward-** le dije ami pequeño el me miro serio y dijo al fin **-no lo creo-** y se giro sentí mis lagrimas salir de mis ojos lo había perdido para siempre mi pequeño niño.


	2. La Llamada

Alice Pov.

10 años después….

Me había levantado muy temprano más temprano que lo habitual porque? Bueno porque hoy es 20 de junio el cumple años de Edward busque mi ropa en mi gran armario me adentre en el baño me duche, me cambie y maquille me gire y mire mi teléfono en la almohada continua a la mía me incitaba a llamarle y felicitarle pero y si me hacia como el año pasado.

_*Flashback*_

_Me había levantado muy temprano había tomado mi teléfono celular hoy mi hermano cumplía 16 al igual que yo estaba tan contenta que decidí marcarle dio tres timbrazos y contesto __**–bueno?-**__ se le oía un poco adormilado __**–hola Edward! Soy Alice Feliz….-**__y solo escuche el irritante sonido que me avisaba que había colgado aun no me perdonaba._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Volví mi vista hacia mi teléfono en el cual la pantalla rezaba "_cumple de Ed Tony Cullen"_ tome valor y pulse el botón de llamar dio 2 timbrazos y contesto –hola?- me puse nerviosa y al final solo dije –feliz cumple años Edward!- y espere impaciente le escuche suspirar –oh eres tu gracias y amm…adiós- dijo cortante y colgó al menos no habíamos repetido la historia.

Pero bueno yo me lo merecía si yo Mary Alice Cullen Masen merezco ese trato por parte de mi hermano el llevaba 11 años enojado conmigo y los demás y tan solo 9 que no nos veíamos después de aquel recital en el que ganaron los hale se había iniciado una pelea la cual en cuanto termino Edward había decidido terminantemente irse del país y Carlisle había aceptado habían hecho un trato Edward se iría solo 2 años solo así podría irse y tendría que volver se fue y rompió el trato.

Se quedo a vivir en Italia y no lo volvimos a ver bueno solo en revistas Esme las tenía todas que por que en revistas bueno porque Edward es un famoso cantante solo sabíamos de el por medio de periódicos y revistas.

Me Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras gritando –que te pasa duenda loca?- me digo Emmett quien estaba abajo con rose y jazz –a que no adivinan?- dije histérica nadie contesto en vez de eso mi madre asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y tras ella papa quien traía un muffin los favoritos de Edward –le eh llamado a Edward y…-fue cuando rose me interrumpió –te colgó vez Jasper paga- dijo rose poniendo su mano frente a Jasper el le iba dar cuando yo negué –no. No lo ah hecho me ah contestado!- grite eufórica dos minutos después mama estaba tirada en el suelo –se desmayo Emmett ayúdame a subir a tu madre ala recamara – dijo papa –felicidades- dijo Rosalie irónica –ya mataste a Esme- dijo a su vez Jasper y rose negó –ya me lo temía- dijo de nuevo todos subimos a su habitación –quiero verla por favor Carlisle!- gritaba mi madre.

Papa salió del cuarto diciéndome un escueto "tu madre te busca" entre ala habitación mi madre estaba en la cama sentada me miro y palmeo el lugar a su lado –siéntate mi niña- y así lo hice –mama….- pero me corto –que te dijo? Está bien? Tiene novia?- me bombardeo con preguntas así que respondí todas lo mas sincera que pude le dije que no lo sabía le conté que solo lo había felicitado y que él me lo había agradecido ella estaba más feliz que cuando estabas juntos hace como 12 años bajamos juntas y miramos a los chicos junto con papa discutiendo algo –ya les digo a Alice le encantara la idea- dijo papa entusiasmado –que cosa me encantara?- dije sonriendo Jasper me devolvió la sonrisa pero me contesto mi hermano oso –hemos decidido salir de viaje!- dijo entusiasmado abrazando a Rosalie , su novia–así y adonde si se puede saber?- pregunto mama. Carlisle le sonrió y abrazo cuando dijo –Forks!- grite emocionada volvería ver a mi mejor amiga Isabella voy por ti esta vez no te podrás esconder de Mary Alice Cullen Masen y tú tienes una gran deuda conmigo pequeña Bells ahora sabrás el porqué Emmett siempre se quejo de que todo lo que prometo…..…. lo cumplo Contra mi nadie apuesta !


End file.
